tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jinty and Pug
|last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = * Jinty * Pug |gender = Males |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Percy |basis = * LMS Class 3F "Jinty" * LMS Kitson 0F |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = * Tank engine * Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = * 0-6-0T * 0-4-0ST |wheels = * 6 * 4 |top_speed = * 40 mph |designer(s) = * Sir Henry Fowler * Kitson & Co. |builder(s) = * W. G. Bagnall, Wm. Beardmore & Co., Hunslet Engine Co., LMS Horwich Works, North British Locomotive Co. or Vulcan Foundry * Kitson & Co. |year_built = * sometime between 1924 and 1931 * 1932 |visited_sodor = 1956 |railway = British Railways }}Jinty and Pug are two ex-LMS tank engines from British Railways. They are old friends of Percy. Biography ''The Railway Series'' In 1956, they were borrowed from British Railways to run the North Western Railway while Sir Topham Hatt's engines visited the Mainland. Jinty ran on Thomas' Branch Line while Thomas was away and also helped the latter when Thomas had crashed into some buffers. They are Percy's friends and he knows them from taking trains to the end of the line and telling the two of them and the other engines stories, like at the beginning of Percy Takes the Plunge. Technical Details Basis Jinty is based on an LMS 3F 0-6-0T. Pug is based on an LMS 0F Kitson 0-4-0ST. Their names originate from their classes' nicknames "Jinty" and "Pug". A total of nine 3F 0-6-0 tank engines survive in preservation whereas sadly, all ten 0F Kitsons were scrapped. File:JintyBasis.jpg|Jinty's basis File:PugBasis.jpg|Pug's basis Livery Jinty and Pug are painted in BR unlined black. Jinty has the BR logo painted on his side tanks. It is possible that Pug has a BR logo on his cab, though the Water Tower obscures it. Personalities Not much is know about Jinty and Pugs personalities, but they seem to be friendly and polite engines, seeing as they said hello to Percy upon arrival and Jinty was willing to help Thomas after his accident. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - The Fat Controller's Engines Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Videos * 'Mr. Perkins Storytime' - Sir Topham Hatt's Engines Trivia * In the second illustration of The Fat Controller's Engines, Jinty and Pug are not illustrated with faces. * Their role in the second series episode, Percy Takes the Plunge was replaced with Bill and Ben . * Jinty's role in the fourth series episode, Thomas and the Special Letter was replaced with Oliver. Gallery ''The Railway Series Main Series File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS2.png|Jinty and Pug File:TheFatController'sEnginesRS4.PNG|Thomas and Jinty Miscellaneous File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration3.png|Jinty and Pug as illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:TheFatController'sEnginesLMillustration4.png|Thomas and Jinty as illustrated by Loraine Marshall Others File:Embsay & Bolton Abbey Steam Railway Jinty.jpg|Jinty along with Percy at the Embsay & Bolton Abbey Steam Railway File:DOWT Jinty.png|Days Out with Thomas Jinty es:Jinty y Pug he:ג'ינטי ופאג ja:ジンティーとパグ pl:Jinty i Pug ru:Джинти и Паг Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Standard gauge Category:0-4-0 Category:0-6-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Male characters Category:Visitors